Rolls of tissue paper, particularly toilet paper, are provided with spaced-apart lines of perforations which divide the wound length of paper into what are called “sheets”. When a consumer uses a roll of toilet paper, he/she pulls out the desired number of “sheets” and tears the paper along the chosen line of perforation. While such rolls offer a great deal of flexibility in terms of the length of tissue being dispensed, they can be inconvenient in that it takes two hands to dispense the tissue—one to hold the roll to keep it from unwinding while the other hand is used to grasp the exposed end of the tissue to pull and tear the tissue along the chosen line of perforation. Also, the perforations do not always function as desired and the tissue frequently tears irregularly. In addition, young children do not always know how much toilet paper to use and frequently dispense much more than is needed, which can be a concern for parents.
Therefore there is a need for a roll of tissue paper which dispenses pre-determined lengths of paper easily and reliably.